tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin and the Popcorn Panic
Kaitlin accidentally creates the most addicting popcorn in town, which has everyone going crazy. Episode Summary Kaitlin is at home, sorting through junk in her room. She really needs to clean through everything. Suddenly, she looks in her closet and finds a popcorn machine. She's surprised she's never noticed it. She gets out the popcorn machine and asks her mom if she can use it. Her mom allows it. Kaitlin begins to make a batch of popcorn, with some interesting ingredients. Finally, after popping, Kaitlin has created popcorn with chocolate bits, marshmallows, sprinkles, and whipped cream. Kaitlin's brother thinks it's an ice cream sundae and he tries some. To his surprise, it's popcorn... and it's really good. Kaitlin's brother suggests selling it, because she could make some major dough that way. Kaitlin thinks it's a good idea, so she goes out and sells her new creation. To her surprise, everybody that purchases the popcorn is in love. Kaitlin thinks this is her best idea yet. Kayla mentions that she could be international with a product like this. Kaitlin sets off to present her product for a big company. After an elaborate presentation to the people at Frito-Lay's, the workers are in love with the idea. They'll make Kaitlin's product a big hit. Kaitlin can't wait. This is such an easier way to make money than her crappy office job from the winter. Over the weeks, her popcorn becomes a big hit. However, the fame and the money are getting to Kaitlin's head. One day, she has Katie over, and she is bossing her around. Katie thought bossing Kaitlin to do dares was bad enough. Katie knows she has to do something to get Kaitlin back to normal. But that's when a news report comes on TV. The report says that Kaitlin's latest popcorn craze has been deemed too unhealthy by the health department. They are recalling all shipments of the popcorn. Kaitlin just realized she lost everything. Katie doesn't think so, because she gets a document from Frito-Lay's saying she can keep a portion of the profits still. Kaitlin is happy and thinks she'll do something useful with the money. Kaitlin gives all the money to charity. Katie thinks she did the right thing. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * A little bit of the popcorn is done with props Trivia * A lot of things from past episodes are seen in Kaitlin's messy room: ** A picture of the group hug from "High School Troubles" ** Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" ** Kaitlin's diary from "Snow Day" ** A seed package for the giant peach from "She Speaks The Truth" ** Kaitlin's solo album from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** Kaitlin's Christmas presents from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" and "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** The history test from "The Hardest Test Ever" ** A broken protest sign from "You Give School A Bad Name" ** Kaitlin's principal plaque from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" ** A Ferocious Four album from "Let's Start a Garage Band!" ** Kaitlin's Halloween costume from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" ** A seminar pamphlet from "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** Kaitlin's resume from "Piles and Piles of Papers" ** Super Kaitlin costume from "Super Kaitlin!" ** Super Mario 3D World from "Sucked Into The Video Game" ** Some parody merchandise from "Parodies Upon Parodies" ** Parts from the clubhouse from "Club Kaitlin" * "Me For You" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''is heard when Kaitlin finds the popcorn machine * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Piles and Piles of Papers" * Katie mentions the events of "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles